Sur: Regreso al Amor
by T.N.Shiroi
Summary: Or, according to google translate: South: Return to Love. Hetalia AU fic. Lovino loves Antonio, a man who begged him to teach him to dance Tango. Problem? Antonio is getting married...or is he? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy October...wait, it's already the 4th. **

**Anyways. Just so you guys know, I'm still alive. **

**Just so you guys know, the title of the story has nothing to do with the actual content. It's the title of the song that inspired this fic. **

** watch?v=kQ5qkV7hJZQ**

**This is probably the shortest story I've written, and it has two endings. A happy (rather crappy) ending, and a sad ending. Just choose one. **

**I don't own Hetalia; enjoy!**

* * *

The spacious room was flooded with a burning orange from the slowly setting sun. The room itself was simple, having an unused bar in one corner of the room and chairs pushed up in another. The rest of the space was cleared for the dance floor.

Lovino looked at the man standing in the center of the room. Antonio had come to him two weeks before, begging him to teach him how to do the Tango. Being generally untrustful and thinking that Antonio could barely learn the dance in two weeks Lovino was reluctant to teach him, but in the end he caved in to a basket full of beautiful round red tomatoes and those irresistible shining green eyes that drew him in like a magnet.

The Italian felt his chest tighten as he followed Antonio's faraway gaze to the outside. Antonio must be thinking about his wedding tomorrow—about how he was going to dance this very dance they had been practicing for two weeks with his to-be wife. Lovino had seen her before, with hair of golden wheat and eyes of melting chocolate, the woman was beautiful. Lovino would never be able to match with her even if he was a girl.

Lovino blinked. Come to think of it, when and why had he fallen for Antonio? Was it because the Spaniard accepted Lovino's constant swearing and thought nothing of the harsh words that were thrown in his way when other people would have left him? Or was it the way Antonio looked when he wiped sweat off his forehead with the hem of his shirt and revealed his well-toned body?

Maybe Lovino fell in love with him at first sight.

_**This is stupid, Lovino. You should get a grip. Just play the music and finish the dance. You can wallow at home later. **_

"Lovino?" Antonio called out in a small voice. Lovino turned from the stereo. He had just set the CD in and pressed play. The music floated in the room and the two men stared at each other for a minute too long. Antonio blinked rapidly breaking their eye contact. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor as if he was unsure of what to say.

"Worried you won't do well tomorrow?" Lovino said in a light tone as he walked to stand in front of Antonio. "Don't worry. We've been practicing."

Antonio smiled, and Lovino felt emotions choke up in his throat. He loved that smile, that beautiful white smile. "Yeah, you're right."

Lovino slapped the taller man's back and glared. "Stand straight."

"I am," Antonio said with a confused expression, and Lovino tried to suppress the blush that was threatening to blossom on his cheeks. He knew that. He just wanted to divert his attention from the Spaniard's wedding.

"You were slouching a bit."

"Oh, okay." Antonio flashed a smile at Lovino and the Italian tried to not flinch when Antonio touched him by placing his right hand on his shoulder and holding out his left hand for Lovino to grasp.

They danced. Antonio was flawless. He wasn't flailing around and he wasn't tripping Lovino all over the place like he did during their first lesson. His expression was serious instead of smiling in a goofy way and his green eyes were fixated on Lovino, who gazed right back at him. It was the last dance after all.

Lovino had to stop his breath from hitching when Antonio pulled him close. He could feel the Spaniard's warm breath that tickled his face in a pleasant way. He wanted to run his hands through Antonio's dark, curly hair, and he wanted to kiss those thin lips that smiled so beautifully. He wanted to grab hold of Antonio and never ever let him go. Lovino smiled wryly as he realized how selfish he was.

When the dance was finished, Lovino pulled away from Antonio quickly. He couldn't bear another second in Antonio's arms when he knew that Antonio would never love him back the way he did.

"You did well. Tomorrow you'll do just fine." Lovino said coolly even though he was at the brink of crying.

Antonio scratched the back of his head with a smile. "You think so?"

Lovino grabbed his coat and put it on with a silly notion that it could keep the fading warmth from their dance. "Of course. You're my student."

"Yeah," Antonio repeated gently, "I'm your student."

"What's wrong?" Lovino asked as he worked up the courage to turn around and face Antonio, who hadn't moved since they parted.

"I'm sorry." Antonio said in a small voice, his green eyes full of sorrow.

Lovino wanted to cry. The way Antonio was talking and acting seemed like he knew about his feelings for him and reciprocated it to some degree. Antonio had held him closer and tighter than usual during their dance today. It made Lovino get his hopes up, but he didn't dare imagine more than what he already had. "Why are you saying sorry?" He whispered.

Antonio looked at him from across the room. They were only six paces away from each other, but to Lovino it felt like more. He would never be able to reach Antonio.

"I…you practiced with me for two weeks but I…" Antonio looked down at his feet.

Lovino didn't dare move an inch as Antonio began walking towards him. He didn't look up when the Spaniard was standing in front of him.

* * *

**And we go to the ending(s).**


	2. Happy ending

"I'm not getting married tomorrow." Antonio blurted out.

Lovino snapped his head up. "What do you mean?" _**Stop it, Lovino, stop hoping. It's not like you have a chance to be with him.**_

Brown eyes met green and Lovino couldn't take it anymore. He moved his hand upwards and touched Antonio's cheek softly. Something flickered in other man's eyes and Lovino's eyes widened when the gap between them was closed.

It was a fleeting kiss, a mere peck on the lips, but it burned more than anything and left a trail of desire and want in Lovino.

"I fell in love." Antonio said with a wry smile.

Lovino blinked rapidly before a blush steamed his cheeks. "What the hell?" He mumbled as he looked down at his feet.

"She fell in love with someone else too." Antonio said as he grasped Lovino's hands lightly.

"So?" Lovino asked nervously.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Antonio asked as he raised a hand to tilt Lovino's chin upwards, green eyes burning into brown. Lovino blinked back his tears. He wasn't going to cry.

"Lovino?" Antonio asked in a trembling voice, and the Italian just smiled.

"_Ti amo_," Lovino whispered. "_Te quiero_." He added when he sensed Antonio didn't understand his words.

Antonio smiled, and the two embraced.

* * *

**Personally, I hate this ending because it's crappy. **

**But I'm too lazy to do anything about it. **

**Review please :) They mean a ton!**


	3. Sad ending

Lovino didn't dare move an inch as Antonio began walking towards him. He didn't look up when the Spaniard was standing in front of him.

"Lovino," Antonio said softly. His tone was almost pleading. Lovino made the mistake of looking up.

Brown eyes met green and Lovino couldn't take it anymore. He moved his hand upwards and touched Antonio's cheek softly. Something flickered in other man's eyes and Lovino's eyes widened when the gap between them was closed.

It was a fleeting kiss, a mere peck on the lips, but it burned more than anything and left a trail of desire and want in Lovino. The Italian clenched his fists and looked away. Somehow he knew it wasn't what he was expecting.

Antonio took a step away from Lovino, who flinched at the sudden gap of distance. _**No. No. I don't want this. Don't go. Don't get married. **_

The words were stuck in Lovino's throat and refused to come out. He just stared at Antonio, his eyes wide.

"I..." Antonio began, but shook his head and gave Lovino a small smile. "Thank you for teaching me how to dance. I'm really grateful."

Lovino opened his mouth, but no words came out. Antonio walked to the door and gave Lovino a brief glance. Lovino couldn't see Antonio's expression clearly because the sun had set, leaving the sky and the room in darkness.

"Goodbye." Antonio said softly, his beautiful lips forming those cruel words that hit Lovino hard.

_**He means it. He means "goodbye." **_

Lovino sunk to the floor, not bothering to lift his head and watch Antonio disappear from the doorway, from his life too. The Italian stayed like that for a few minutes before chuckling. Soon he began laughing.

And then he began to cry.

* * *

**And there we have it. **

**Feel free to hate me. But don't forget to review :)**


End file.
